Gohan, The Iove of my life
by 123SuperSaiyanGirl
Summary: Gohan is around the age he fought cell. Gohan goes to school and meets a girl named Violet. Violet has someone chasing her what could it be. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up extremely tired and I didn't want to go to school. I heard my older sister knocking on my door as I opened it she said "Violet! You're going to be late hurry and get dressed!" She walked out and I did what I was told. I didn't like to get her mad, she was all I parents are gone, theywere in a car crash when I was 5. Taylor has been raising me for a while so I don't really consider her a sister she's 27 and I'm 13 so I think of her as a second mother and people say that she looks just like her.  
After I got dressed I started to brush my hair it wasn't too long or too short. I liked to tie it in a ponytail, whenit was likethat it didn't get in the way. When I was small my sister Taylor would love to brush it, she liked how soft and black it was. But after my parents died I liked to be independent I always said to everyone that tried to help me that I could do myself so I didn't like it when I really needed help.  
I went down stairs to eat breakfast and I see my sister sitting at the table a little disappointed. I walk slowly to the table I knew I was in trouble. She looks at me "I got a call from your science teacher she said that yesterday you started a fight with that kid Daniel in your class and that you threw your dissected frog at him." I get angry "He deserved it. He came up to me and hugged me, he had no right to touch me I told him not to do it again and I threw the frog at him to make sure he got the message." She looks at me "If I didn't know you better I would say that you were making things up but I do know you and I know that you hate boys." I look at her straight in the eyes "So I'm not in trouble?" She smiles "It's like those violet eyes of yours are your way of getting out of trouble. No you're not in trouble but if you keep that up you will be. Now it's time to go to school, you don't want to be late." I smile "Thanks Taylor I got to go bye."  
I walk to the bus stop and I see my friend Natalie "Hey Nat." She sees me and smiles "Hey Vi. Did you get in trouble because of what happened yesterday?" She already knew the answer "No I didn't but she said next time I will." Now I just have toget throughthe last day of school without getting in trouble. I knew this was going to be challenging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I got to school I felt a little bit weird something was different but I didn't know what. I was walking in the hallway with Nat "I wonder what is going to do to me after what happened in science yesterday." was the principle of our school and she was a strict one. I knew she disliked most students but she knew me very well and not in a good way. I was worried she always had excuses for giving me detention.  
My first classes were fine I was walking with Nat in the hallways when I had to go to my locker to get some text books. I tried my combination at least five times but it wouldn't open Nat gets worried "Do you want me to help you open it?" I look at her she knew my answer I sigh "I can do it myself." She looks at me "I know you've had a hard time since your parents died but can you please talk to me about what's wrong I'm your best friend you can tell me." I look over at her with a blank expression on my face "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine and you should get to class you don't want to be late because of me."  
When she left I finally got my locker open I was about to go to class when the bell rings to start class "Well great." I say as I rush to my class. I was almost there when appeared in front of me "Late again, follow me to my office." I slowly followed her into a room I entered several times before "I'm really sorry my locker wouldn't open and when it finally did the bell rang it won't happen again." She closes the door and looks at me with a smile.  
"Are you okay?" I ask as she gets closer. I could see something in her eyes I knew this wasn't the principle. her eyes went from there natural color to a dark green and fangs started to grow from her teeth, she smiled "I finallygot you." I start to panic "What do you want?! Who are you?!" She takes one more step closer then I felt something happening the room goes dark and she looks around in confusion, I knew she had nothing to do with it. Next thing that happened was a portal forming and a girl dressed in white appeared "Hurry get in you'll be safe" Before I did anything she pushes me in and the portal sealed. I felt light headed and Iblacked out but when I woke up I noticed that I was in a room that I didn't recognize my vision was a little blurry. I looked around and I saw a boy next to me. He sighs in relief knowing that I was alive "Are you okay?" he says while I tryremembering what had happened a few moments ago"Who are you?" I ask sitting up, he smiled and answers "My name is Gohan."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Your name is Gohan?" He nods "What's your name?" I stand up "My name is Violet." he smiles "That's a really pretty name."I look at him and smile he was so nice, most of the boys I knew were complete jerks but Gohan was completely different "How did I get here?" he sighs "I found you in the woods you were lying on the floor and I couldn't leave you there you could've died so I took you here. What were you doing all the way out there alone in the forest?" I think, how did I get here "I don't even know how I got here and I don't know where I am."  
"Well if you want I could help you get home." I clench my fists "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I COULD GET HOME ON MY OWN!" He got a hurt expression on his face "Sorry if I offended you in some way." I get confused, why was he so nice "Forget it, it's no big deal." I start to look around the room "If you want you could stay here until you figure out where you are." he says while walking out. I follow him downstairs I didn't want to be alone for some reason. Whenwe got downstairsI see a woman coming "Gohan who is this?" she says while looking at me "This is Violet I helped her get here she's a little lost can she stay here for a while?" She smiles "Of course she can." Gohan looks at me "This is my mother." he says with a smile. His mom looks at me "I'm Chichi." I smile at her "It's nice to meet you."  
After all the greetings Gohan and I go outside. We were walking for a while when I saw an apple tree and I didn't notice how hungry I was until now. I try to grab an apple but I was too short. "I can help you if you want." I look at him "I don't need you're help I could do it on my own." he crosses his arms "You can't do it on your own unless you grow three inches in the next two seconds." he gets the apple for me and I take it out of his hand "Why don't you like people helping you?" I roll my eyes "None of your business." he looks at me "You can't do everything on your own."  
I roll my eyes "I can do everything on my own, I've been doing everything on my own for eight years!" he sighs "I'm only saying this because it's true and when people offer to do things for you they're just trying to be nice." I couldn't believe it even when I was yelling at him he acted nice and calm. I kind of liked him for it he made me feel special in a certain way. "Stop it!" I yell and he got confused "Stop what? Being nice?" I didn't know what I said or why I said it "No stop making me like you!" a smile starts to form on his face "You like me?"  
I started to blush like crazy and I didn't like it. "You do like me." I get mad "Stop it!" he smiled again "Am I your first crush?" he says trying not to laugh "Stop it! Or I'm going to hurt you!" he looked at me "You wouldn't hurt me, you know it." I sigh he was right I wouldn't hurt him no matter what. He smiles, walks up to me and kisses my cheek.**


	4. Chapter 4

After what happened today I was exhausted so I was glad when it started getting dark. I was a little upset with what happened a few days ago I can't believe I told Gohan I liked him. I wonder how stupid could I get and a few hours later he acted as if nothing ever happened! I was a little upset and I just thought I should forget everything and go back to how I always was. He didn't like my "new" attitude because it was rude and mean. Now we're just mad at each other and we haven't been talking a lot in the last few days. I didn't like to ignore him and I noticed that he didn't like it either, he's been trying to talk to me but I just don't respond when he does.  
I was about to go to sleep when there was a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" I roll my eyes and open the door. Can't he get the clue that I wasn't in the mood to talk?! "What do you want?" I say, I was super tired and I didn't even want to see him. "My mom got you some clothes to sleep in since you don't have that many." He says with a smile on his face. I take the clothes "Thanks." I say not looking at him. He frowns "Are you still mad at me?" I couldn't believe him, couldn't he tell I was mad. "What do you think?!" I slam the door "I'm really sorry." he says "It's a little to late for that." I turn off the light and go to bed.

I had a really weird dream. It was about how I got here after the principle went all crazy. I was in the portal that sent me here when the lady that saved me appeared. I saw how she looked like ands he looked normal she looked at me "I sent you here to be safe, you will stay here for a long time until they stop looking for you. Your sister is worried but she is fine and so is everyone else. Ihave unlockedyour power it will come to you when you need them most." I get confused "Power? what do you mean I'm a normal person. Not a super freak! And who is they?!" she starts to glow "That's all I can tell you for now but one more thing, be careful they will try their hardest to find you but as long as you stay in this dimension you will be safe You will get home when it's safe, that is if you want to go home." I start to get upset "Of course I want to go home!" as she disappeared I heardfour more words from her "Don't be to sure."

I woke up in the middle of the night I look at the clock and it was 12:30. I sigh and sit there trying to understand if it was just a dream but I knew it wasn't. I meant something but I don't know what.  
The next morning I decided to just forget what the dream was. I got dressed and went downstairs and made myself breakfast. When I finished I was about to go outside when Gohan came downstairs. I wasn't in the mood to see him and I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I forgive him. "Where are you going?" he asked "Outside." I wasn't going to be friendly with him just because he was being nice. "Can I come?" I knew he was going to come "If you want."  
We were walking in silence. After a while he decided to break the silence "I'm sorry." I stop walking  
"I don't want to talk about what happened."  
"But I do."  
"I understand you're 'sorry'."  
"Then why did you start to ignore me?"  
"I only ignored you because you acted like nothing ever happened!"  
"I only acted like nothing happened because I thought you would get mad if I kept talking about it!"  
"What made you think that!"  
"I don't know! I just didn't want you to get mad at me!"  
"WELL I AM MAD!"  
"NO MATTER WHAT I TRY NOTHING PLEASES YOU!"  
"THEN STOP TRYING!"  
"YOU'RE JUST A STUBORN LITTLE SPOILED BRAT!"  
"AND YOU'RE A BIG JERK!"  
I could see anger and frustration in his eyes as he walks off. After a few minutes I think what have I done all he was trying to do was apologize and I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to me ever again.  
I was walking back to the house when I saw Gohan waiting outside the door. He sees me and walks up to me "About what just happened I didn't mean what I said and I just wanted to say that I'm-" I stop him before he apologized "Don't even try. I should be the one to apologize, you were just trying to be nice and I was the one acting like a big jerk. I'm really sorry." He smiles "You're a really nice person and I forgive you."


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't been able to sleep that much for the past few days. I've been waking up in the middle of the night because of those weird dreams I've been having. The other problem is that not sleeping is making me a bit crazy. I've been having a sarcastic attitude lately but Gohan tries his hardest not to get mad and I try to tell him what's going on but he is always busy training with his friends. That's basically all he does so we haven't had anytime totalk or do anything lately, and when he gets home he just eats and goes straight to bed without saying a word. He's been doing that a lot lately and I've been getting upset with him and I don't know even know why. All I do is help Chichi with things around the house, I've told her about how I feel and she says it's a 'normal' feeling.  
This morning I went down stairs to help Chichi make breakfast. Before Gohan started ignoring me he told me that just because I don't like people to help me doesn't mean that I can't help others. I got a little worried when Gohan didn't come to eat breakfast, he always did no matter what "Chichi where's Gohan?" she looks at me and smiles "He went to go training a little early today, I think that he's been training a little to much lately he should really start studying more." I smile at her she always seemed to make me happy, I don't have a mother but when I'm with her I felt better about everything.  
I asked Chichi if I could take a break and go outside. I was walking for a while when I heard a hissing noise behind me but there was nothing there. I was getting a little scared but I had better things to do than being scared of a certain noise. After that I heard it a few more times and I knew it wasn't in my head but I just decided that I was too tired. I went to a nearby river and splashed water on my face. I heard the hissing noise again and it came from right behind me. I turn around and see the same green eyes and fangs that the principle had but in a different form of body this thing was something that looked like a human but with pointy ears, white hair and green skin. She grinned and said "My name is Sacrim."  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yell slowly backing away. She looked at me and smiled "I tried to get you in your dimension but someone had to interrupt, this time you won't get away!" She stepped closer. I never felt so scared in my life, she stepped closer and I gasped as she touched my face. She had really long nails and one swipe of those could cause some serious damage. I didn't know what to do she was about to hit me when I couldn't take it anymore and I kicked her in the stomach and she was sent at least 30 yards back.  
I was shocked I had no idea I could do that but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it again. I saw the anger in her eyes as she rushed towards me I knew I was done for, but right before she was about to attack there was a flash of light and she went crashing to the ground. She looked up to where whatever hit her came from. I heard a familiar voice "Get away from her!" I look up and I knew I was safe "Gohan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**After she was struck down she wasn't strong enough to move. Somehow she summoned a portal and went into another dimension. Gohan floated down to where I was with a worried look on his face "Are you okay?" I touch my cheek, she scratched me with her long nails and I didn't notice until now. It was bleeding but not that much, so I knew I was going to be fine but one thing I knew was that it stings a lot. "I'm okay, I think I am." I say smiling his face goes serious "How did you do that?" I get confused "Do what?" he crosses his arms "I saw you hit her and she was sent flying into a tree. I didn't know you had that kind of power." I remember when I attacked her "Oh that, well to be honest I didn't know I could do that either. I got really scared and it just came to me." he smiles "Well the important thing is that you're okay. Also do you think that we could train together sometime? I want to know how strong you really are." I think "I don't know, you mightreally hurtme I know how strong you are, but I guess I'll be fine." he smiles "Let's go home so my mom can do something about that cut."  
I try not to scream. I really hated that stuff that they put on cuts, it makes it sting even worse it felt like that part of my face was burning. "If you keep moving this will never be over." Gohan says rubbing it on my face with a small towel. "I can't help it! It burns!" he smiles "Don't worry it's done. Well almost." After he finished he rinsed the towel and in a few seconds the burning feeling went away. "There now it's done." he says sitting next to me. I was about to touch my cut again when Gohan says "I wouldn't do that unless you wanted more of that oil stuff." Instead I stand up and I move my hair out of my eyes after what happened it got a little messy and I forgot to fix it. I was fixing my hair when Gohan said "Who was that lady?" I tie my hair in a ponytail then answer "She said her name was Sacrim, other than that I have no idea. But I don't think she would come back after what you did, and I forgot to thank you for saving me from her." he smiles "No problem." he says "I would do anything for you." I hear him whisper. I look at him smiling "What does that mean?" He blushes "Uh...you heard that?" I sit next to him "I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't."  
He blushes even more "Well I think you're really cute." he says smiling. I start to blush, I couldn't understand how he always managed to make me do that. "You're so sweet." I say. He hugsme and whispers in my ear "I really like you." He looks at me and the next thing I knew our lips were an inch apart. I slowly pressed my lips against his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.  
"Am I interrupting?" We both get startled and pull back quickly. Gohan must have been more startled than me because he pulled back so quickly that he hit his head against the wall. I look at who was at the door and I saw Chichi. I walk up to Gohan and "Ask are you okay?" He rubs the back of his head "I'm okay." Chichi smiles "What was going on?" I look at her "Nothing was happening don't be silly." I saw her eyes brighten and she had a big smile on her face. "My little boy is growing up!" she says. Gohan started to blush of embarrassmentas his mom walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm really sorry about interrupting, I'll just leave." She walks out and Gohan looks at me "Sorry about that." I smile and walk up to him "It's okay." I kiss his cheek and he started to blush. He was just so adorable. **


End file.
